The Data Compilation and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (DCBSR) will provide service, guidance, training, and exposure (via workshops, website, etc.) to Cancer Center researchers in state-of-the-field large-capacity data storage and retrieval as well as genomic, computational biology, and pathway/structural analyses. The DCBSR has been designed to extend the original Data Compilation Shared Resource into bioinformatics and computational biology research and services not historically covered by other cores, but for which there is great demand. In addition, the DCBSR will build off infrastructure for computational and informatics services and research provided by two resources unique to UCSD and for which greater collaborative ties with the Cancer Center have been formed: the San Diego Supercomputer Center (SDSC;www.sdsc.edu) and the California Institute of Telecommunications and Information Technology (Cal-IT2;www.calit2.net).The expertise and activities associated with the DCBSR as part of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) will compliment and synergize with those associated with the Biostatistics Shared Resource and the Behavior Measurement Shared Resource as well as, among others, the Microarray Shared Resource, the DNA Sequencing Shared Resource, and the Digital Imaging Shared Resource. The specific services to be provided by the DCBSR will include: 1. Infrastructure for modern informatics and bioinformatics support to investigators 2. DNA sequence manipulation and analysis, including polymorphism assessment 3. Polymorphism analysis and haplotyping 4. Protein structure and computational analysis 5. Biochemical network and pathway analysis 6. Large-scale data archiving and historical information retrieval 7. Large-scale research and clinical database design and construction 8. Provide access and oversight to state-of-the-field data capture devices and technologies 9. Develop and implement HIPAA-sensitive methods for medical record queries and data collection